The 30th Hunger Games
by Aranel-Nolatari
Summary: It's time for the 30th annual hunger games. Aranel Nolatari didn't expect to be picked and dragged away from his friends and family. He will be trained up and sent into the arena to fight to the death with 23 other teens. Rated T for Language and Violence


**The 30****th**** Hunger Games**

**Summary: **It's time for the 30th annual hunger games. Aranel Nolatari didn't expect to be picked and dragged away from his friends and family. He will be trained up and sent into the arena to fight to the death with 23 other teens.

**A/N: **Hello all and welcome to my new and first ever hunger games fic. I do hope you enjoy reading it as I will enjoy writing it. Please leave any reviews and I take constructive criticism, I will need all the help I can get as I'm not too good at writing at the moment. I have only read the first book and I am hoping to get the whole box set within the next two weeks. I will update ever weekend (Friday-Sunday) so keep an eyes out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'The Hunger Games' they belong to 'Suzanne Collins'.

**Chapter 1: **The Reaping.

X

A boy slept. His dark brown hair falling of his face. His eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful. He yawned, showing his pearly white teeth before opening his eyes. They were sapphire blue that went great against his tanned skin. He lifted himself up and got out of his bed. He walked over to a tattered piece of paper that hung of the wall, he looked in closer, and the paper had lots of dates on it. He zoned in on the date of today.

"The Reaping"

The paper said. He sighed before turning and walking to his window. He slung it open and looked out across District 11. Open fields spread out filled with different plants. Apple trees showed the orchard. He looked down at the path that led to the square, "This is going to be fun" he said sarcastically before turning and getting dressed.

X

Half an hour passed and he was ready to leave, he walked out his room and into another.

"Morning Aranel" said a little girl. Her hair was the same as Aranel's but her eyes were much lighter.

"Morning Mollie, ready for the reaping?" he asked. Mollie frowned and looked down.

"What if I get reaped?" she replied as she took a seat on her bed. Aranel walked over and took a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around head shoulder.

"You won't get chosen. Your name is only in there once, there are plenty other girls here" he said. Mollie sighed before smiling and moving into the embrace more.

"I love you Noli" she said. Aranel smiled at his nickname and kissed her on her forehead.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Mollie nodded so they both go up and walked down a flight of stairs. They both came to a mirror and turned to check themselves. Aranel was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a light brown waist coat. Dark brown jeans and a pair of black boots. Mollie was wearing her hair up in a ponytail that was held up by a blue bow. She had on a light blue dress that had tiny pink flowers on it, on her feet were a pair of black dolly shoes. Mollie smirked at Aranel.

"You're such a girl Noli" she said. Aranel turned to her and smiled before going in for a tickle fight. Mollie begged for him to stop but he carried on, getting faster, "Noli, I'm going pee my pants" she laughed on. Aranel stopped and turned to her. He took her tiny hands in his giant ones.

"Remember, whatever happens…if I get reaped you will have to live with Ezra" he said.

"But you won't get reaped, I won't let them" she replied before placing a little kiss on Aranel's nose, "Now, can we go?" she asked before turning and leaving. Aranel smiled after her before leaving his house.

X

It took them a couple minutes to reach the square that was already packed. Aranel and Mollie walked over. Mollie turned and hugged him before running off to the other twelve year olds. Aranel walked over to the seventeen year olds. He stood next to his best friend Matt, "Hey bud" he said as he got to his place. Matt turned to him.

"Hey" he said before patting Aranel's shoulder. Matt and Aranel had been best friends since birth. Both their mothers were best friend's aswel. Aranel turned to the front. The crowd went quite as a man in his 40's walked out on stage. He had a grey-blue Mohawk aswel as the same coloured side burns. His eyes were a dark crimson and his skin was light pink. He smiled as he walked on stage and stood at the mic.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Lance Bishop. Let's get straight on with the reaping, this is for the girls" he said through the mic. He walked over to a glass ball that held pieces of paper. He placed his hand inside and pulled out a piece before opening it.

"Terra Quartz"

Lance shouted out. Everyone turned to the 15 year olds. A girl stepped out and was led up to the stand by two Peacekeepers. Terra had a blonde bob cut and her skin was dark, her eyes were green that went well with her. She was taller than most 15 year olds, she was just a little smaller then Aranel and he stood at 6'3". She looked very confident and was smiling to everyone. Lance greeted her with a hand shake before she turned and looked out across the stage. Aranel didn't know her well, he saw her a couple times in school but that was it, "Now, onto the boys" Lance said before walking over to a different glass ball and pulling out another name.

"Aranel Nolatari"

Aranel froze, it was him, he wasn't expecting it but he was reaped. He felt Matt push his arm, "Go on Aranel" he heard Matt say. Aranel stepped out and was led up to the stage. He looked at all the faces following him. He eventually came past the 12's. He spotted Mollie who was crying her eyes out. She ran out after him screaming.

"Aranel, noooo" she screamed. Two Peacekeepers grabbed her and took her away. Aranel turned and spotted this so he barged past his two and ran to Mollie.

"Leave her alone" Aranel screamed. They put her down and she ran up to Aranel.

"Noli, why you?" she asked as she clung onto him. Aranel didn't know what to say so he pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be a good girl for Ezra" he said before letting her go. A man in his 20's ran forward and grabbed Mollie before taking her to the back. Aranel at this point had noticeable tears in his eyes but he wasn't scared, he was going to do his best to win this. He got to the stage and stood next to Lance who offered his hand but Aranel hit it away. Lance said some boring crap afterwards and then they were led into a building and into their own two rooms. Once Aranel was in there he broke down, he sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around himself, 'I might not see her again' was the only though going through his mind.

"Noli" he heard Mollie shout. He turned around and saw her running at him. She dove onto him and wrapped her arms around him and started crying into shirt. Aranel brushed her hair with his finger and started to sing.

_Come with me to a place I know._

_Down to the river then up we go._

_Don't be frightened I'm here with you._

_I won't let anybody harm you._

_I'll be back don't you worry._

_Someday you will see me again._

_So come with me to a place I know._

_Down to the river then up we go._

Mollie sat back and looked at Aranel, "Promise me you will come back" she said. Aranel took her hands into his.

"I will give it all my power to get back to you" he replied. He couldn't promise her as he didn't know himself if he would win. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you" she said before walking away.

"You too Aranel said before he got up onto the couch and put his head in his hands and sobbed. He didn't notice that Matt had walked in and was sitting next to him. Matt placed and arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, "I don't know what to do" Aranel cried out. Matt held him closer.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do" Matt said. Aranel pulled away and looked up into Matt's eyes. Their eyes matched but Matt had short blonde hair and paler skin, "You're going to win this…and here is someone who will be waiting for you" Matt said as he pointed to himself. Aranel went to speak but Matt stopped him, "For a long time now I have felt this way. Aranel I love you and I have done since three summers ago" Matt said. Aranel was surprised by this but deep down he had loved Matt, they had done everything together and were there for each other through the bad times, "I want you to come back to me, come back to us all" Matt said. Aranel reached forward and grabbed Matt's hands. They were both crying now.

"Matt, I love you to…but I can't promise to come back" Aranel replied. Matt looked down into his seat and a couple tear fell onto the cushion. Aranel lifted Matt's head up and lent forward and kissed Matt. The kiss started of shaky but then they both melted into it. Their lips moved perfectly together, if felt like they belonged together. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes, "I love you" Matt said before running out of the room. Aranel looked down and spotted a black rope necklace that had a wooden carving of a bear head attacked to it. He remembered Matt use to ware this and he had always been jealous as he had wanted it. He lifted it up and placed around his neck before kissing it.

X

Nobody else came in and after an hour or so Matt and Terra were both led onto a train. Lance was waiting on there, sitting down at a table with a glass of water in his hands, "Ahh, Terra and Aranel. Come sit" he said. Aranel and Terra both walked over and sat, "So, do you to know each other?" Lance asked, both of them shook their heads, "Well use this time to get to know each other…dinner will be in two hours, you have your own room if you need some alone time and there are spare clothes in there" Lance said before getting up and walking away. Aranel turned to Terra and smiled.

"Hi" was all he said. Terra just stood up and walked away. Aranel watched her lave into a cabin, 'This is going to be tough' he thought to himself before getting up and walking to the other cabin. Inside was a bed that was double the size of his at home, there was a walk in wardrobe aswel as a bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom and spotted a shower, a toilet and a sink. He turned on the shower before stripping from his clothes and getting in. He let the warm water run over his body, 'I want you to come back to me, come back to us all' was all he could hear in his head, his best friend Matt who he had loved for so long asked him to come back and so did Mollie, "I will come back to you" he whispered to himself as he held the necklace in his hand.

X

An hour and a half had passed by while Aranel was showering, he didn't notice how long I had been. He stepped out all nice and clean before changing into a white V-neck t-shirt under a light blue zip up jacket, a pair of black jeans and some grey running shoes. He walked out, his hair still dripping wet before taking a seat at the table he was at before. He spotted Lance coming towards him, "Dinner is ready" he said before walking back. Aranel sighed and walked after him. They came to a room that had a giant table in and was full of food. He didn't recognise any of it except for the apples and corn. Terra was already sitting and dipping pieces of bread in her hot chocolate. Aranel took and seat and pilled his plate full, he dug right in and blocked out the rest of the world. Lance was talking about the people we will meet when we get there but all Aranel cared about was eating and then sleeping. He finished his plate rather quickly and drank his hot chocolate before getting up and walking of back to his cabin. He collapsed on the bed and fell straight to sleep.


End file.
